I Dreamed a Dream
by Tina101
Summary: Young Teddy has a mysterious dream one night, about his parents. One-shot


I Dreamed a Dream

"Catch me!" Teddy announced as he laughed wildly and ran like mad around the family room with Harry hot on his tail. The five year old was surprisingly fast for his age. "Come on, Uncle Harry, catch me!" he taunted. When he didn't hear his godfather behind him, he slowed down to a stop and turned around. Without warning, he was grabbed from behind and flung up into the air.

"Gotcha!" Harry exclaimed triumphantly. Teddy continued to laugh as he was swung over his godfather's shoulder. Ginny entered the room and put her hands on her hips, glaring at the two of them.

"What happened to going to bed?" she questioned sternly. Harry took a minute to catch his breath.

"Teddy here had other plans." Upon hearing his name, Teddy began to kick and pound his fists against Harry's back.

"Lemme down, lemme down, lemme down!" Harry sighed.

"I'll be right back." He gave Ginny a kiss. She then gave Teddy a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight, Teddy."

"Night Aunt Ginny!" Harry carried his godson up the stairs to the guest room he used whenever he slept over.

Once Teddy was tucked safely in bed for the night, Harry planted a fatherly kiss on his forehead and brushed his turquoise hair out of his face.

"Goodnight, Teddy."

"Goodnight, Uncle Harry, I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." With a flick of his wand, he turned off the lights and went downstairs to join Ginny.

Teddy's eyes shot open. It was _finally_ morning. He scrambled out of bed to run downstairs. He had had a dream last night that he needed to talk to his aunt and uncle about immediately. He pulled his slippers on his feet. He was in such a rush that he pulled them on the wrong feet, but he didn't care. All that really mattered was that he got downstairs and soon as humanly possible.

Harry and Ginny were sitting at the kitchen table enjoying a nice, quiet breakfast until Teddy came barreling into the room, belting at the top of his lungs, "Uncle Harry! Aunt Ginny!" Like his mother, he skidded to a less than graceful stop next to the table, but he didn't let that stop his excitement.

"Merlin, Teddy, what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"I had a dream about my parents!" he announced proudly. Her spoon fell to the floor with a clatter that was echoed by the heavy silence that had wrapped itself around the room. Harry cough, a stalling tactic so he could think of a comeback to this proud announcement.

"Umm, uh, how do you know that it was your parents?" he asked. Teddy simply shrugged.

"I dunno; I just knew that it was my mum and dad." Ginny pulled him onto her lap.

"Why don't you tell us about your dream?" she suggested. She knew that the only way to find out about the dream would be to approach him nicely about it. This was a sensitive area, whether or not Teddy actually knew that.

"I don't really remember," he confessed dejectedly.

"That's okay, just tell us what you do remember," Harry assured from his seat across the kitchen table. "I know a lot about dreams; I may be able to help you." Teddy nodded at his godfather. He took a few seconds to collect his scattered thoughts.

"The three of us were walking, but I couldn't tell where. And they were talking to me, but I couldn't hear what they were saying," he started apprehensively.

"Did they say who they were?" Ginny pressed. He shook his head.

"Uh-uh."

"Then how do you know who they are?" Harry asked.  
"I just do!" Teddy was on the verge of tears.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Harry apologized. "What did they look like?" This was the ultimate test; Teddy hadn't seen too many pictures of his parents, they were a rare find.

"Mum had short hair, it was pink too!" a giggle escaped his lips. "Daddy looked older than her; his hair was kinda gray." Harry and Ginny looked at each other; Teddy had described Tonks and Remus perfectly, including the noticeable age difference. His face lit up. "They _did _say something to me right before I woke up, I just remembered."

"What did they say?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"They said that they love me." She kissed the top of his head softly.

"They do, very, _very_ much," she whispered into his hair.

**The End**


End file.
